The Freezing of Tamahome
by Adakie
Summary: This is what happens when a senshi doesn't know when not to make the author mad. Please Read and Review, (it's funny, read it!)


Disclaimer; I don't own FY or it's characters. There, done.

The Freezing of Tamahome

By; Adakie

A large crown was gathered in the market place. They were all standing around a small flight of stairs, on top of which stood a tall, dark blue haired boy with a blue bad in his hands. The townspeople knew him as Suzaku Senshi Tamahome. 

Tamahome; Hey everyone, I have something amazing to show you! 

He held up the bag triumphantly and small, almost inaudible noises could be heart from inside it.

Tamahome; This is a real, genuine, one hundred percent authentic . . . author voice! Yes, in this bag I have captured the voice of a fan fiction author! This is one of the rarest finds in all the world and so hard to get that most people never get the chance to see one let alone buy one. But I might just be willing to give you the chance to own this priceless treasure. So let's start the bidding at . . .

But before Tamahome could even mention his outlandish price, chaos struck. Two large wolves suddenly burst through the crown in a flurry of dark gray and silver. The people, obviously terrified, tried to run away, but a small creature blocked their way. It looked almost like a little girl, but had fangs silver fox ears and a silver and white tail. If that wasn't strange enough, it was on all fours, growling and snapping at them when they tried to flee the scene. Just as suddenly as they appeared, the three creatures stopped their attack and retreated back to stand before one lone figure in the crowd.

It was a girl, a teenage one by the look of her. She wore black boots cut up to the knee and dark gray pants, a long black cloak hid her face and upper body from view. Both wolves sat at her side, tails swishing and blue and gold eyes flaring with fury. She lifted a hand, clad in a black biker glove, to the hood of her cloak and pulled it off in a flurry of midnight fabric. She was wearing a dark gray tank-top and arm covers, trimmed in black. Her hair, light bronze and almost blond in color, was woven into a long braid that went down to her waist and tied with a black, satin ribbon. A silver charm with the emblem of the wolf on it hung from a short, black cord around her neck, and a black head-band, its ends flapping in the breeze, held long bangs away from tri-shade blue eyes. The little fox-girl jumped up onto her shoulder, still growling and bearing its fangs at the crowd. The girl raised her hand in a threatening gesture towards the Senshi. Then, as the townspeople cringed in fear, a sign appeared in her hand.

Sign; Tamahome! Give back my voice, now!!

Tamahome; Oh no, not you!!

Yes, it was the author Adakie, out to get her stolen voice back from Tamahome who had managed to get it away from her during the night. The three creatures, which he and the spectators now recognized as her muses Pren, Raz, and Chibiko, growled their warnings again. Adakie turned her sign over, it had another message written on the back. 

Sign; I said now! Don't make me come over there!

Tamahome, who was by now backing up slowly and trying to figure out just how fast he'd have to move out outrun one of the wolves.

Tamahome; I . . uh . . . I found it, it's mine now.

The author scowled slightly, tapping her foot in an impatient manner. 

Tamahome; And, uh, besides, how do you know that this one's yours?

Scowling yet again, Adakie flared her aura. The bag started to glow with the same shade, light blue fading into a dark navy center and faint tendrils of white rippling through it, giving the spectrum an almost watery feel. She flipped the sigh again.

Sign; See, it's mine. NOW GIVE IT BACK!

Tamahome; Well, I, er, uh, well . . . no?

The little fox-girl on her shoulder mumbled something that sounded a bit like "ko kooko ko" and held up a smaller version of 'the sign tm' 

Chibi-Sign; Baka.

The aura shown brighter, sparking with small, black stars, and the crown as well as the three muses all ran for cover. The only things left on the street were one very scared senshi, one very angry author, and a few bugs that didn't have the sense to seek cover in a dangerous situation. The sign was flipped one last time.

Sign; Ice Spirit Flare!

Tamahome; Uh-oh.

Energy flared, ice covered the street, everyone within a ten-mile radius felt the chilling furry of the immense power . . . and around the world ten people sneezed at the exact same time. After what seemed like an eternity but was actually only 12.49 seconds all of this subsided. Creeping back to the steps, the bystanders and muses saw one very satisfied author holding the bag in her hands. She untied it and, in a bright sparkle of blue, her voice was returned to her.

Adakie; My work here is done, come on guys.

The author and muses disappeared back into the Realm of the Mikos tm and the villigers were left to deal with the block of ice that had once been Tamahome.

Tamahome; C-c-cold!

The moral of this story is; never mess with an author. Thankyou.


End file.
